Bee Rants
by Bobi200
Summary: Bumblebee complains to a good friend about the changes in his life.


div id="res_area" class="result story" style="color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
div id="descr" class="descr" style="font-size: 1.25em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); position: relative; border-radius: 4px 4px 0px 0px; box-shadow: rgba(150, 150, 150, 0.2) 0px 2px 12px; padding: 0px 0px 15px;"  
div id="quizResArea"  
div id="rescontent" class="story_text" style="margin-top: 15px; padding: 8px 100px; line-height: 1.8em; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; margin-top: 0px;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"He's sooo annoying and dumb and a pain in the skidplate, I wish I could just.../em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"So much has changed ever since Megatron was locked up. All the Decepticon uprising's across the galaxy stopped, Starscream just disappeared and we caught all the other double agents on Cybertron. We won./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"So why doesn't it feel like it?/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"You remember Sentinel, right? The big show off who kept pushing Optimus around? Well he's gone right off the deep-end. Ever since Ultra Magnus went offline, Sentinel's been trying to run Cybertron on his own, and it's been a disaster. No-bot likes him and you know why? It's cause he's a total slag! He walks around all high and mighty but he never did frag! He yells at bots to call him 'sir' and 'commander'. In a way, I'm kinda glad you aren't here to see this. In a way./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Optimus has been trying to bite back at Sentinel, but...Cybertron needs a leader, and even though bots don't like him, Sentinel is doing the job. All Decepticon agents were put in the stockade and we beat the rebels. It just sucks that the one to thank also asks so much to be thanked../em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Optimus still holds onto Ultra Magnus's hammer and Sentinel gets so mad when he sees it. You should see it in a fight. It cleared entire teams of enemy cons! It was a wipe-out! Really if any one should be leading Cybertron, it should be Optimus. But he couldn't do it. I mean, he could, and do it better, but he doesn't think he can lead us. /em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"I think if he could keep the five of us in line, Cybertron wold be easy energon./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;".../em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"But we're not the five of us anymore. You're...gone, Optimus is on Cybertron most of the time, Ratchet spends so much time with Arcee and Sari and Bulkhead are taking history classes. /em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"It's not that I don't want Sari to find the truth about herself and Bulkhead really is cool for helping her, I just wish it didn't leave me on my own./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"I mean I'm not on my own. Jazz is really great to hang out with. He's always asking questions about earth and humans, and it's cool being the smart one for a change. Though sometimes, I wish he would quit the beatnik talk./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"The best thing about Jazz is that he listens and he doesn't taunt afterwards./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"The worst thing about Ironhide is that he do/emem style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"es taunt afterwards./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"It's kind of hard to ig/emem style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"nore someone when it seems like there the only ones in the base with you./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;".../em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"I miss you. I'd probably never say that to your face. I wish we talked more. I know you think I'm a moron and I was a jerk. I'm sorry./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"But it's too late now./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;".../em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"You can't even talk back. But you always were a great listener./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Bumble bee turned and left the room. The tree that disrespected the building's outline and grew as tall as it wished seemed to respond in its own way; Its leaves rustled quietly./p  
/div  
/div  
div style="clear: both;" /div  
/div  
div style="clear: both;" /div  
/div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; position: relative; padding: 20px 4px 4px; text-align: center; clear: both; border-radius: 3px;" /div


End file.
